An existing screwdriver head only comprises a working portion and a clamping portion in general, which is independent. When screwdriver heads of different types and different sizes are required, a user can only rummage in a messy toolbox, thus wasting time and labor
Furthermore, packages of the existing screwdriver heads generally refer to simple and easy packaging bags or boxes accompanied while purchasing, in which a plurality of independent screwdriver heads are accommodated in bulk within these packaging bags or boxes. When a lots of screwdriver heads are stored, the user usually accommodates them into a large toolbox, which makes it very troublesome to find out one suitable screwdriver head. In addition, when replacing a new screwdriver head, the user often directly puts the old one into the box of the new screwdriver head, so that the user does not know which one is new and which is used; meanwhile, it also causes confusion to the user, which makes it more difficult to find out the right one.
Therefore, a combined screwdriver head accommodating device is need to meet different requirements of the user, so that it is very convenient for the user to replace as well as to identify and store the new and old screwdriver heads.